cawfandomcom-20200216-history
ACW Animania
Animania is an annual CPV from Anime Championship Wrestling. The name is a play on of WWE's Wrestlemania. Instead, to emphasis on Anime, it combines Anime and Mania to simply Animania. It is an all branded CPV, tri branded now with Turbo, that is considered as ACW's biggest event of the year. It is ACW's Superbowl, ACW's Wrestlemania, ACW's World Series, ACW's World Cup.It has been referred to as "A Legacy's Dream", "The Grandest Stage of Them All", "Anime's Finest Event", and "The Granddaddy of Them All". Animania is one of the "Big Four" events along with Royale Rumble, Fusion, and Anime Revolution. In this event, all three World titles (Excel, Impulse, and Turbo) and every single title in each brand are defended. Location Animania I Results :1. Intercontinental Championship - Mugen def. Hotspot to become new IC Champion :2. Road to Destiny Match - Edward Elric def. Trunks, Monkey D. Luffy, Cyborg, Roronoa Zoro, & Kakashi Hatake to retrieve briefcase :3. First Blood Match - Zuko def. Akuma :4. Television Championship - Gohan def. Speedy to become new TV Champion :5. Three Stages of Hell Match - Aang def. Sokka ::Singles Match - Aang def. Sokka (1-0) ::TLC Match - Sokka def. Aang (1-1) ::Last Man Standing - Aang def. Sokka (2-1) :6. No Disqualification Match - Haru Glory def. Sasuke Uchiha :7. ACW Impulse Championship - Beast Boy def. Naruto Uzumaki & Nightwing to become new Impulse champion :8. ACW Excel Championship - Miroku the Monk def. Gaara to become new Excel champion Facts *Every title defended changed hands. *Every match was a title match or gimmick match. *First CPV event to use a Capture Card. *'MotorHead' performed for Zuko's entrance. Lillian Garcia was also scheduled to preform but could not due to travel problems. *Held the first Road to Destiny match. *'Aang' & Sokka's Three Stages of Hell match is considered to be the best match ever in ACW's history. *Miroku won the Excel championship from interference from a masked person who used all of Sasuke's move set. This event would spark the group known as GAMMA. *'Kakashi Hatake's' first ACW appearance, ACW CPV appearance, ACW match, and ACW CPV match. *Gohan defeated Speedy by knockout, rather than pinfall or submission. *Rumors circulated that Animania would have held a match between Goku and Vegeta as one of the main event being held and also an interpromotional match. However, people feared that it would overshadow the other matches and Goku is getting old so the match never was finalized. *Official theme song: Saliva - "Ladies and Gentlemen". Animania II ACW Animania II will be held at the MTS Centre in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. Rumor: Goku vs. Vegeta The match between Goku and Vegeta was rumored at Animania I but was never made. However, the rumors have now been risen again to happen at Animania II. Some say the match will be a "Retirement Match", which will mean one retires from ACW and the Anime world, also their GM spot. Others say it will be a "Final Match", to decide who was the better person. Even others are saying it could be an "Interpromotional Match" with an Impulse star representing Goku and an Excel star representing Vegeta after months of Excel and Impulse stars "invading" one's brand. :* Match Card :Battle Royal: *'Ryoma Echizen defeated Chaotzu, Roronoa Zoro, Ultraman Tiga, Dennis and Joe Higashi' retain the Cruiserweight championship -- :IMPULSE Road to Destiny: *'Gohan defeated Cyborg, Monkey D. Luffy and Speedy' -- *'The Street Fighters (Ken Masters & Dan Hibiki) defeated Team Guy (Neji Hyuuga & Rock Lee)' to win the EXCEL Tag Team championship :*Ken pinned Neji. -- *'Broly defeated Kakashi Hatake' to win the TV championship -- *'The White Tigers (Rei Kon & Rai Chou) defeated Ness & Lucas' to retain the IMPULSE Tag Team championship :*Rai Chou pinned Ness. -- *'Kazuki defeated Momochi Zabuza © and KYO' to win the TURBO championship :*Kazuki pinned KYO. :*This is the TURBO championship's retirement match. -- :EXCEL Road to Destiny: *'Aang defeated Akuma, Gaara and Zuko' -- *'Sasuki Uchiha defeated Mugen' to win the Intercontinental championship -- *'Haru Glory defeated Miroku the Monk' to win the EXCEL championship :*'Ken Masters & Sasuke Uchiha' attacked Haru in the match. -- *'Beast Boy defeated Edward Elric and Naruto' to retain the IMPULSE championship :*Naruto KO'd Elric making him unable to continue the match. :*'Gohan' attacked Naruto helping Beast Boy win. He then cashed in his Road to Destiny privilege and pinned Beast Boy to win the IMPULSE title.